zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Town
Clock Town is a city in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is both the geological and economic center of Termina. Economy and government of Clock Town Currency The main currency of Clock Town is the Rupee, along with the rest of Termina. Interestingly, Rupees can commonly be found around town in abandoned jars, Treasure Chests, and behind shrubs. Government Clock Town is governed by a Council and a Mayor. The current Mayor, a blue haired man by the name of Dotour, apparently has trouble making critical decisions. As the moon continues to draw closer to Clock Town, the council argues on whether the Carnival of Time should be continued and if the citizens should evacuate and take refuge or stay and hope for the best. Apart from the Mayor and the Council, the Clock Town government includes the postal service found in West Clock Town and the guards found around town who protect the city from dangerous outsiders. Economy Clock Town appears to be purely commercial with negligible industrial activity. Consisting almost entirely of shops, restaurants, and inns, Clock Town assuredly earns much of its revenue through tourism during the annual Carnival of Time. Postal Service Based in West Clock Town, the postal service picks up and delivers mail to red mail boxes around town. It is illegal to look into mailboxes without proof of being in the service. The town's postman is extremely dedicated and will deliver mail through rain or falling moons. Sections of Clock Town Clock Town is divided into 5 sub-sections: East, North, South, West and the Laundry Pool. East Clock Town East Clock Town is home to a few game shops, restaurants and inns, along with the Mayor's office. The bulk of East Clock Town's area is taken up by the "Stock Pot Inn," a 24-hour day operational hotel sporting a large bell. It also is home to the secret society known as the "Bombers'" hideout. List of Places in East Clock Town: *Town Shooting Gallery Gaming establishment. Open 6 a.m. until 10 p.m. *Honey and Darling's Shop Gambling establishment with a new game every day. Open from 6 a.m. until 8 p.m. *Treasure Chest Shop Gaming/gambling establishment. Open 6 a.m. until 10 p.m. *Stock Pot Inn Fully operational inn run by Anju. Open from 8 a.m. until 10 p.m. *Latte Milk Bar Milk bar open to members only. Open from 10 p.m. at night until 5 a.m. *Mayor's Residence Multi-purpose building serving as public office and residence of mayor's family. Open from 10 a.m. until 8 p.m. *Bombers' Hideout Secret facility complex that allows admittance by code only. Guarded 24 hours a day by Bomber Squad members. North Clock Town North Clock town consists of a large park which takes up the entire area, except for a small Fairy Shrine and a Deku Shrub's gaming establishment in a corner. There are always children playing in the park and an occasional sighting of a Keaton occurs. List of Places in North Clock Town *Fairy Fountain A sanctuary where a Great Fairy lives. *Deku Scrub Playground An underground gaming establishment for Deku only. The entrance is fenced off near the Great Fairy's Shrine. West Clock Town West Clock Town is the city's main commercial center. It includes various stores, some in which have questionable legal statuses. The West Clock Town area also is where one will find the local post office, bank and lottery. List of Places in West Clock Town *Post Office Government sponsored mail service. Open from 9 a.m. until 3 p.m. *Lottery Shop Government owned lottery. Open 24 hours a day. *Clock Town Bank Independently owned and operated bank. Open 24 hours a day. *Swordsman's School School of sword combat taught by a master. Open 24 hours a day. *Bomb Shop A store specializing in explosives. Open 24 hours a day. *Trading Post A general store that carries everything one could ask for. Open 24 hours a day. *Curiosity Shop An establishment with interesting wares yet questionable legality. Open from 10 p.m. until Dawn. South Clock Town South Clock Town is the city's main hub. It is connected to all three of the other sections of the city and to the outside world. Every year, the Carnival of Time occurs in South Clock Town, making it a cultural center. A large clock is in the center of South Clock Town, hence the name "Clock Town." List of Places in South Clock Town *Clock Tower A fully functional clock powered by hydraulics. The site of the opening celebration of the yearly "Carnival of Time", Link first enters Termina through a large metal door at the lower level of the Clock Tower. Throughout the game, Link is unable to return through this door, although in the end-credits of the game, the Deku Butler is seen in a location that lies beyond the Clock Tower door. Laundry Pool The Laundry Pool contains an entrance to the Curiosity Shop storage room where Kafei resides for the duration of the game, Majora's Mask. It also features a mailbox and a doorbell. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations